


Cendrillon et la Princesse

by Laozid



Category: Cendrillon ou La petite Pantoufle de Verre | Cinderella - Charles Perrault, Fictions Partagées 3
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Réécriture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laozid/pseuds/Laozid
Summary: Le projet initial était de changer le genre des personnages principaux de Cendrillon pour moderniser l'oeuvre sans changer l'époque : dans mon projet initial, ce sont des hommes qui veulent plus que tout épouser la princesse, et cela inverse l'effet qu'une femme a besoin d'un homme pour exister, car ici, ce sont les hommes qui auraient eu besoin d'une femme pour l'être. Mais suite à une demande très intéressante, j'ai décidé d'ajouter une relation LGBT dans mon histoire, ainsi, Cendrillon est restée une femme. J'ai gardé l'idée des hommes cherchant une femme pour se sentir fort et vivant, mais c'est finalement une femme qui va gagner la bataille face à eux, une femme faisant de plus partis de la communauté LGBT.
Relationships: Cendrillon/Princesse
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	Cendrillon et la Princesse

Il était une fois, un homme riche, bon et droit qui épousa une seconde femme, hautaine et arrogante. De leur première union respective, étaient nés d’un côté une paire de jumeaux, laids et méchants, comme leur mère, de l’autre, une jeune fille aussi douce qu’un agneau, et plus belle qu’une rose. Aussitôt le mariage terminé, le nouvel époux tomba mystérieusement malade et rejoignit sa première femme. La fille orpheline dut vivre avec sa belle-mère et ses beaux-frères, car elle était encore mineure. Agacée par la beauté de sa belle-fille, la marâtre l’obligeait à s’occuper des corvées car, comme elle le disait si bien, « des hommes ne vont pas se fatiguer à une telle tâche ». Elle ne portait plus que des vêtements abîmés par ces travaux et n’avait plus le temps de prendre soin d’elle, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une domestique, malgré le luxe dans lequel elle était née. Elle se faisait appeler Cendrillon par ses frères car elle passait beaucoup de temps dans les cendres pour nettoyer la cheminée.

Il arriva que le roi organisât un bal pour trouver un époux à sa fille la princesse. Les deux frères étaient évidemment conviés, car ils venaient d’une bonne famille. Ils passèrent donc de longues heures à essayer des tenues cousues une à une par Cendrillon qui se blessait les mains à chaque nouvelle demande de ses frères. « Moi, dit l’aîné, je porterais le manteau de velours rouge avec ma bague en or. - Moi, dit le cadet, je porterais mon pantalon côtelé, et je mettrais ma bague aussi. » Les frères mouraient d’impatience de tenter de conquérir le cœur de la belle princesse, et leur mère l’était tout autant. «J’espère que l’un de vous réussira à séduire cette jeune femme. - Mère, répondit le cadet, tu n’as pas à douter de nous. Nos habits sont les plus beaux, et nous avons beaucoup répété les pas de danse. » Cendrillon, qui arriva les bras chargée de linge propre, entendit la conversation et ne put s’empêcher de répondre. « J’ai entendu dire au marché ce matin, que la princesse n’était pas disposée à trouver un époux… - Que veux, tu dire par là, demanda la belle-mère. - C’est son père, le roi, qui souhaite lui trouver un époux, pour qu’il puisse avoir des héritiers sur le trône, mais il semble que la princesse ne désire guère avoir un héritier. - C’est son devoir, répondit Anastase offusqué, une princesse, surtout si elle est l’unique fille, doit donner des héritiers au royaume. - Je ne fais que répéter ce que j’ai entendu. - Oui, et bien va ranger ce que tu tiens au lieu de raconter des rumeurs, interrompit Jacques, plus mesquin que son frère. »

Le jour de la réception était enfin arrivé. Cendrillon, qui avait encore beaucoup à faire, regarda ses frères et sa belle-mère partir au palais dans un somptueux carrosse. Elle se mit à pleurer lorsque sa marraine arriva pour la consoler. « Mon enfant, pourquoi n’es tu pas prête pour le bal ? - J’ai encore tant de tâches à finir, et je n’ai pas de robe, répondit Cendrillon, sanglotant. - Je peux t’aider pour tout cela. Amène-moi jusqu’à la plus grosse citrouille du jardin. » Cendrillon descendit jusqu’au jardin pour montrer à sa marraine la citrouille en question, ne pouvant comprendre en quoi cette citrouille l’aiderait. Sa marraine, d’un coup de baguette, transforma la citrouille en un carosse d’argent et d’or. Elle vit six petites souris s’échapper de derrière un muret, et d’un coup de baguette sur chacune d’elles, des chevaux apparurent. « Et lui, il deviendra ton cocher. » Rajouta la marraine en donnant un coup de baguette en direction d’un rat. Cendrillon, tourmenté par ce qu’il venait de se passer, se tourna vers sa marraine. « Marraine, je ne peux pas y aller dans cette tenue, regarde moi, j’ai l’air d’une souillon. - Ne t’en fais pas mon enfant, j’ai tout ce qu’il te faut. » Un coup fluide de baguette transforma le tissu souillé de Cendrillon en une magnifique robe de bal dorée. Elle lui ajouta des chaussures de verre, un serre tête de diamants et une bague dorée. « Et bien, te voilà prête à aller au bal. Je te conseille de ne pas dépasser minuit, où toute la magie disparaîtra. » Après avoir longuement remercié sa marraine, Cendrillon monta dans le carrosse et partit pour la grande réception.

Le bal avait commencé, Cendrillon était la dernière arrivée. Elle se faufila entre les invités pour essayer d’apercevoir la princesse. Elle était sublime, portant une robe lilas des plus belles que l’on ai pu voir. En apprenant qu’une princesse inconnue venait de faire son arrivée au château, la princesse s’empressa d’aller l’accueillir. Elle trouva Cendrillon, dansant aux bras d’un fils de duc avec tant de grâce qu’elle ne put détacher son regard d’elle jusqu’à la fin de la danse. Elle invita Cendrillon à une discussion sur un des balcons du château, à l’écart des bruits de la foule.

Plus personne ne vit la fille du roi de la soirée, tant elle passait du bon temps avec Cendrillon. Lorsqu’elles causaient ainsi, Cendrillon entendit sonner le premier coup de minuit. Elle offrit un baiser sur la main de la princesse puis se précipita vers la sortie principale du château, tenant sa robe du bout des doigts. En descendant les grandes marches menant à son carrosse, Cendrillon fit tomber sa bague, mais ne put la ramasser tant la princesse était proche de la rattraper. Elle s’enfuit donc du palais pour rentrer au plus vite.

Cendrillon arriva essoufflée, décoiffée et sans ses chevaux ni son carrosse. Le roi approcha de sa fille qui était dans l’allée du palais pour lui demander où était elle passée, elle ne put répondre à sa question tant elle était chamboulée et montra à son père la bague que Cendrillon avait fait tomber. Le roi, fort rapide en conclusion, ordonna aux gardes du château de retrouver l’homme à qui appartenait cette bague et qui avait réussit à voler le cœur de sa fille adorée.

Le lendemain, le roi fit publier que l’homme a qui la bague irait parfaitement, qu’il épousera sa fille. On commença donc à faire essayer la bague à tous les princes, puis les ducs, puis à tout homme, en vain. On apporta la bague chez les frères, qui firent leur maximum pour enfiler cette bague, mais sans en venir à bout. Cendrillon aperçu la bague dans un bel écrin et ne put s’empêcher de s’approcher. « Puis-je l’essayer ? - Mais enfin demoiselle, cette bague appartient à un homme, certainement pas à une souillon. - Je vous en conjure, laissez-moi juste l’essayer, cela ne prendra qu’une seconde. » Après un acquiescement, Cendrillon tendit sa délicate main pour qu’on lui glisse la bague, et quel fut l’étonnement général lorsque la bague épousa parfaitement le doigt de Cendrillon. La belle robe dorée ainsi que sa somptueuse coiffure apparut sur Cendrillon aussitôt que la bague fut à son doigt.

Ses deux frères reconnurent la sublime demoiselle qui était arrivée après le début du bal. « Est-ce avec toi que la princesse s’est éclipsée toute la soirée ? Demanda Anastase - J’ai effectivement passé une longue partie de la soirée avec la fille du roi. Une délicieuse rencontre. - Comment as-tu osé sortir d’ici ? Et comment as-tu osé empêcher tes frères de séduire la princesse en t’accaparant toute son attention ? Rétorqua la marâtre, folle de rage. - Je vous avais dit que la princesse ne souhaitait pas d’héritier. » Le garde, qui tenait encore l’écrin dans ses mains, ne savait que dire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas ramener une femme au palais sans craindre pour sa propre vie, pourtant, elle était la seule personne à pouvoir enfiler la bague et à créer cette magie. « Comment avez-vous fait pour faire intervenir cette magie ? Demanda le garde - Ma marraine me l’a permis, répondit Cendrillon. - Votre marraine ? » Soudain, la marraine apparue à côté du garde, sa baguette en main. Elle demanda pourquoi avait-elle été appelée et vit Cendrillon dans son plus bel habit.

Elle comprit après une discussion que la situation était délicate, et décida de faire une nouvelle fois appelle de la magie. « As-tu bien compris Cendrillon ? Le sortilège ne durera que 24 h, pas plus. Tu reviendras dans ton habit de bal après ce temps. » Cendrillon acquiesça et sa marraine fit danser sa baguette autour de Cendrillon. Une barbe poussa sur son menton et ses joues, ses bras prirent en volume et sa belle robe fut changé en costume. La bague dorée toujours à son doigt, Cendrillon se regarda dans le miroir et fut surprise de voir qu’elle ressemblait bien plus à son père qu’à sa mère désormais.

Les gardes amenèrent donc Cendrillon au palais du roi, et on entama les présentations. Le roi, satisfait du paraître de Cendrillon fit appeler sa fille. « Il est le seul du royaume à qui la bague va parfaitement. Je te présente ton futur époux ma fille. » La princesse ne sut pas quoi répondre face à l’homme qu’elle avait devant elle, car il portait effectivement la bague de Cendrillon. Ne pouvant avouer la vérité à son père, elle se vit obligée d’accepter la demande en mariage.

Un grand repas serait organisé dans deux jours pour fêter les fiançailles de la princesse, et tout le royaume y était convié. Cendrillon savait que le temps était compté avant qu’elle ne reprenne sa forme initiale, elle se devait de parler à la princesse pour la rassurer. Malheureusement, elle était toujours prise par les couturiers du royaume pour trouver quelle serait la plus belle robe de mariée. Après de nombreux essais peu concluant, Cendrillon s’éclipsa sur le balcon où elle avait passé la soirée du bal. La princesse arriva peu après en pleurant, et fut surprise de tomber sur son futur époux. « Princesse, je n’ai pu vous voir avant, laissez moi vous parler. - Je ne vois pas ce que nous avons à nous dire. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que cette bague ne vous appartient pas, et je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu la porter. - Je suis sous enchantement princesse, je ne pouvais pas arriver au château sous mon apparat naturel sans faire rire votre père. » La fille du roi, subjuguée par les dires de Cendrillon essaya de trouver une solution. Elles devaient trouver une solution pour faire accepter leur amour au roi et au reste du royaume. Après maintes discussions, les deux jeunes femmes en avaient conclu que la surprise était la seule possibilité pour elles de montrer que l’amour n’avait pas de genre. Elles demandèrent donc au roi d’avancer la réception au lendemain midi pour que cela concorde avec la transformation de Cendrillon, ce que le roi accepta. Les deux femmes prirent donc le temps d’apprendre à se connaître plus en détail, malgré l’apparence de Cendrillon. Les deux femmes s’entendaient à merveille, comme le soir du bal.

Le jour de la réception était enfin arrivé. Tout le royaume attendait avec impatience de rencontrer le futur époux de la princesse. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des invités et du roi, lorsque Cendrillon redevint une femme au moment des présentations. Sa belle robe dorée, ses cheveux attachés en chignon avec son serre-tête de diamants et la belle bague à son doigt fin.

Le roi ne savait comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. Sa fille, était-elle au courant ? Ou Cendrillon avait-elle manipulé sa fille ? Il n’aurait pas d’héritier, et il ne pouvait envisager cette option. Pourtant, sa fille semblait heureuse, il ne l’avait pas vu sourire ainsi depuis des semaines. « Père, je suis navré de ne pouvoir vous donner un héritier, mais si vous mariez cette femme dont vous me parlez tant, elle pourra peut-être vous en faire un. » Après quelques minutes d’intense réflexion, le roi ne put s’empêcher d’annoncer la bonne nouvelle au royaume. « Je vous pris donc de saluer la future épouse de la princesse, Cendrillon ! »

Quelques jours après cette annonce, on maria les deux femmes. Cendrillon, aussi bonne que belle, accueille ses frères au château et leur fît rencontrer des duchesses pour les marier. Le roi épousa la femme dont il parlait tant à sa fille et la mis enceinte. Tout le royaume espérait voir naître un garçon. Les deux femmes vécurent heureuses et n’eurent pas beaucoup d’enfants.

**Author's Note:**

> Le projet initial était de changer le genre des personnages principaux de Cendrillon pour moderniser l'oeuvre sans changer l'époque : dans mon projet initial, ce sont des hommes qui veulent plus que tout épouser la princesse, et cela inverse l'effet qu'une femme a besoin d'un homme pour exister, car ici, ce sont les hommes qui auraient eu besoin d'une femme pour l'être. Mais suite à une demande très intéressante, j'ai décidé d'ajouter une relation LGBT dans mon histoire, ainsi, Cendrillon est restée une femme. J'ai gardé l'idée des hommes cherchant une femme pour se sentir fort et vivant, mais c'est finalement une femme qui va gagner la bataille face à eux, une femme faisant de plus partis de la communauté LGBT.


End file.
